The present invention relates generally to writing elements, and more particularly, to durable pencils that minimize negative impacts on the environment and, in fact, generate a positive impact on the environment during manufacture and in use and, as such, are "environmentally friendly."
Conventional pencils that are presently manufactured typically contain a graphite or pigmented lead core inside a wooden sheath. The pencils presently available are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. For example, the current process for making wooden pencils, which entails laying an extruded graphite insert in a groove longitudinally extending in one half of the wooden sheath, is expensive and requires considerable work and special conditions. The sheath-half containing the graphite insert and the corresponding opposite sheath-half are then coated with an adhesive such as glue and pressed to fit together until dried and set and then undergo a lacquering operation. This process is expensive, requires multiple steps, and is time consuming. For example, lacquering is very labor and time intensive and requires approximately four to twelve passes through a paint line to achieve a desired coating. Consistency in areas such as diameter, length and quality is difficult to achieve and will not only contribute to "down time" during manufacture of wooden pencils but will also translate into the imprinting and decorating market.
As a natural substance, wood is a limited resource and varies widely in composition and properties. Deforestation of woods and rain forests is a significant drawback with wooden pencils. Also, only certain types of wood possess the requisite properties to be used in the manufacture of pencils and those wood varieties are generally expensive. Cedar is most commonly used, although basswood, pine and jelutong are sometimes used in pencil manufacture, especially those pencils manufactured overseas.
Manufacture and use of wooden pencils can also cause health hazards. By way of example, sawdust and other scraps are generated during the pencil manufacturing process, especially during the grooving and shaping of the wooden sheath. As a result, a dust collector is used to collect the sawdust and can cause respiratory problems if not handled correctly. Further, disposal of the scrap product continues to be a problem. In addition, because of the nature of wood, changes in humidity and temperature can cause problems such as warping. Warping, in turn, creates problems in the gluing, shaping and lacquering stages of manufacture and can result in an increase in the amount of scraps generated by as much as one percent or two percent. While in use, pencils having wood casings are also subject to splintering when broken thereby posing a danger, especially to young children.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for pencils that do not contribute to the deforestation of the woods and rain forest, and which can be manufactured relatively inexpensively without generating sizable quantities of scraps while minimizing health hazards in manufacture and in use. It will be appreciated that there also exists a need for pencils that are relatively durable, with a heavier weight and that will not easily break.